


Penalty and Truth

by CatrinaSL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blushing Steve Rogers, F/M, Flirting, Girls' Night, Lingerie, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy refuses a dare, so she has to pay the penalty. Later, she decides that Steve needs to know the truth.





	Penalty and Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyofTricksandChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/gifts).



> Prompted by LadyofTricksandChaos and originally posted on Discord on December 12, 2017.

Darcy made a grab for the couch throw and missed; Jane was sitting on it.

"Do I have to?" she whined.

"A penalty is a penalty," Pepper told her.

Darcy sighed and went for a throw pillow instead, and though it did cover up her red and white striped abs, it did nothing to conceal the fishnet stockings gartered to the skin tight blue shorts she was wearing.

"Heels on, do your little turn on the catwalk, and then you can change," Natasha told her.

"Fine," Darcy groaned. "But I am never playing truth or dare with you people ever again."

"That's what you said last time," Hill reminded her.

Jane (half drunk already on the blush wine no one else liked) sneaked a peek at Darcy's cleavage when she bent down to fit her feet into Helen's red heels, so Darcy shimmied her star spangled shoulders for her. This movement elicited catcalls and whistles from several of the other ladies assembled, which in turn emboldened Darcy.

She did her "little turn on the catwalk" with flair, and even did a fancy spin at the end, firing off a salute worthy of the Captain himself.

She grinned at the raucous applause and was about to ask Nat if she was off the hook when Sam and Steve walked into the kitchen.

Sam ducked behind the island as he was pelted with popcorn and throw pillows by the offended attendees of Ladies' Night.

But Steve stood transfixed, a blush on his face and his eyes glued to the stars on Darcy's bodice.

Finally Hill herded them out. "What do you think this is, Tuesday? Saturday the common room is ladies only. And sometimes Barton. Anyway, the point is: leave."

"Okay," Darcy said, handing over Helen's shoes and pulling the couch throw out from underneath Jane and covering up her stars and stripes. "Next time I'll just do the dare."

* * *

"They dared me to tell you how cute your blush is," Darcy blurted when she caught Steve alone in the elevator about a week later.

He swallowed and inspected the ceiling. Darcy wondered if he was trying not to blush. If so, he was totally failing, and it was adorable.

They had sixty three more floors to go, so she decided to explain... more.

"So, um, the lingerie thing was, uh, the penalty. For refusing the dare. And I'm—"

"Sounds like it was more of a truth," Steve interrupted.

Darcy was completely thrown off. Did they not have Truth or Dare in the 40s? She abandoned her apology in order to set him straight. "No, the way it works is if you choose truth, you have to tell the person who asked the truth. Just them. And whatever you say is supposed to stay in the room, which is a technicality I probably should have argued more; the only reason anyone knows I think your blush is cute is because Helen asked me that two weeks ago."

"Asked you what?" Steve wanted to know.

Darcy was expecting more awkward. And though Steve was still blushing, he was looking at her, waiting patiently for the answer to his question. So she said, "She asked everybody what their favorite thing about you was. Jane said your butt, which I gotta say is a solid #3 for me. I prefer your blush. And the way your eyes do that thing when you smile."

"What thing?" Steve asked, as his eyes did the thing.

Darcy pointed at his face, and he shook his head, grinning earnestly , which was definitely ranked #4.

"Why was Helen so interested?" Steve laughed.

Laugh, #5. "She's just working her way through the Avengers. She did Clint last week, which was why he wasn't there to see my USO reenactment. Which I'm sorry you had so see, by the way."

"I'm not," Steve told her, his blush returning as the elevator door slid open. "Let me know if you need to borrow the shield sometime."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171420412243/penalty-and-truth)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
